Painter and Creator
by Gweniveve Skyes
Summary: An insight to how the Egyptian God cards were actually made, and the consequences there after. Somewhat of a character sketch of Maximilian Pegasus


Painter

As an fellow painter, I feel a certain 'kinship' with Maximilian Pegasus. It's weird yes. This one-shot came to me randomly in the middle of the night (Like I've said before, plot bunnies come at random hours). Tragically, I had already shut off my computer and was thisclose to crashing. So I had to wait, but not very long thankfully XD.

And it is safe to say that this is the first one-shot fueled/semi inspired by a song. It's called 'Requiem for a Dream' by Clive Mansell. Serious people, it has to be one of the most beautiful songs I have heard in a long time. You also might recognize it from a certain YGO:TAS ep. Lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of turpentine was heavy in the room as Pegasus sat down, studying the canvas on which he had planned to paint on. The underpainting had already been completed, the primed canvas in tones of sepia. A small table sat next to the easel, tubes and paint brushes piled on it every which way, with no discernible sense of organization.

After his trip to Egypt, he had been inspired to create a trio of cards based on the Egyptian Gods he found on the Pharaoh's stele. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he had manage to create three beautiful, majestic images from the vague carvings he saw. Perhaps his Millennium Eye had been guiding him, supplementing his mind's eye with images from the forgotten past. During the past few weeks, he had gotten two of them painted, 'Obelisk the Tormentor' and 'Slifer the Sky Dragon'.

Now for the third one, 'The Winged Dragon of Ra', supposedly the most powerful of the trio. He had gotten the underpainting completed sometime in the past few days -he couldn't recall when, the days had begun to blur together for him -and it was now time for the final stage of the painting, adding color and breathing life into the beast.

Taking one of the tubes, he squirted some cadmium yellow onto his pallette, next to some other shades of yellows. He dipped his paintbrush into one of the oil colors, and he began to paint.

Now normally, Pegasus didn't concern himself with the design of one of his Duel Monsters cards, there were simply too many of them, but these, these cards were one of the few cards he had a hand in creating. The only other ones were the' Blue Eyes White Dragon', the 'Dark Magician' family of cards, and his beloved 'Toon World' monsters.

He worked long into the night, the golden form of Ra starting to take shape. He could feel the power practically oozing from the painting, the oils taking a life of their own. The head began to form, the eyes of Ra looking back at him, as if waiting for its release. Then, the wings, the glorious wings that wanted to take flight from the confines of the canvas

His hand began to grow tired, his vision starting to blur, but he wasn't going to simply stop. The smell of the oils and the turpentine permeated his nostrils and taste, every breath he took was heady with the scent of creation.

The brush glided on the canvas, the colors trailing after it. He was now on the background now, the Egyptian hieroglyphics painting behind the god. Maybe it was a trick of the eye, but he swore he saw the hieroglyphics flare for a brief moment. Maybe he did need a break from it, but he couldn't, it felt that the painting was urging him to keep going. The browns of the background contrasted nicely with the gold of the dragon, he thought; it made the dragon seem much more alive and vibrant.

He could feel something flow through him as he did the final stages, like he actually was working a spell. Ancient beings, coming back to life after a 5000 year slumber. He wasn't sure what it was, but the feeling intoxicated him, making him feel like Amun, the Egyptian god of creating life; no, he felt like God. Everything that went on the canvas was by him and him alone, no one else, not ever that pest Shadi.

He took a couple of steps back from his beloved creation. It was finally finished, all he had to do now was the sealant for the oils, to prevent them from becoming damage; since they never technically dried, the oils had to be protected from the outside elements.

Pegasus reached for the container of sealant.

And after five thousand years of confinement, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and lastly The Winged Dragon of Ra were free.

All thanks to a man and some paints.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The definitions of underpainting: A technique sometimes used with oil paintings. It is a brown wash that establishes shading and shape. Its essentially like a black and white painting, except it's brown, (almost always) and not black.

Sooo, like it? Hate it? Drop a review and tell me.


End file.
